not the escape that i had in mind
by marshmallowzombie
Summary: Ella often thought that a temporary escape for her life as a student collage student sounded like a dream . however when she literally falls into her bathtub and pops out in one belonging to a man with a grin that could classify as psychotic she begans to think otherwise.{DoflamingoXOC}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"G-god to-today sucked." I mutter as I shakily tried to find the key to my small apartment.

Fishing it out of my backpack I hurriedly unlocked the door and stepped inside but was faced with coldness that would do nothing to help the cold rain that had soaked into my clothes for the second time that day, the first was when I had woken up late for my classes and in a hurry tripped over my only I umbrella I had breaking it in half. Wondering over to the small kitchenette I checked the thermastate being positive that I had checked the heat this morning. Not to my surprise I found that the heat had gone out again. Damn, now I would have to call land lord about the heat again which would result in a big argument and most likely him raising for the month my rent just as he did last time. Letting out a cry of despair i was about to let myself collapse onto the couch but then remembered that I needed to get out of my cold and soaked clothes before I got sick .so instead of that I went to my bathroom for the next best thing, relax in steamy hot bath .

Putting the stopper into the tub I turned to water in the perfect temperature and put in some velvet scented bubble bath before going over to the bathroom's mirror. Geez I looked horrible. My creamy peach skin was nope pale and felt numb. My brown curly was almost black and straight being dripping wet with rain and my emerald green eyes had dark circles under then indicating the lack of sleep I have been having lately .the sweater and skinny Jeans I was wearing were soaked too but soon would be discarded into a pile on the floor . Setting down on the toilet lid a pulled off the ankle high black boots and tossing them aside into a corner of the bathroom. I then quickly stripped out of the rest of wet clothes and switched off the bath water.

Sliding into the tub I had almost forgotten something until it began to float in the water, the necklace that I was wearing around my neck that had matched my sweater .The necklace was something had bought at flea market I went to last weekend with some friends. It's was small black chain with a glass prism in the shape of a gem hanging from it .the inside of the prism shined beautiful shaded of blues and purples. I chuckled at the memory of what the previous owner of the necklace, and red haired women who was in her late 40's, had told me about it.

'"This necklace holds a great power, I swear! It can take you to a different world and all you must do is just concentrate on it my deary". '

Pulling off the necklace i laid it down on the corner of the tub I grabbed a sponge that hung on the wall near me and began to wash myself with the velvet scented bath water. Once my hair washed as well and thrown up into a bun I allowed myself to sink into the warm water until it reached my neck .closing my eyes I Finally let myself drift away into my own thoughts.

On days like today, which were pretty often, I rely wished I didn't have to live in this life; living in a crappy apartment with this tiring waitress Job had and not to mention all my detestable professors. However I still I think I was doing pretty well for a 20 year old who was an orphan for all her life. Though still getting away for this all for a while would nice. Like somewhere warm. Thoughts of due papers and work hours started to stir In my mind, causing a frown to caress my even relaxing I still worried about things .Rolling my head to the side I spied the necklace setting on the corner of the tub. Lifting a hand I began to run my fingers along the smooth chain and thoughts of what that woman had said replaces the worry. It was just a silly legend that she probably make it sell faster. I still thought that would be nice to be taken to another world for a bit.

Suddenly there was no tub under me and I was pulled under by some kind of current. As I sunk further under the water I flailed about in a panic as my eyes searched the dark water for something to grab on to. I couldn't find nor could I see anything .as water became wilder I could feel my hair come undone and Swirl around my face as I was flipped about being complete at the mercy of the water's currents. Just as I my lungs began to burn harshly for air that they desperately need right now I saw the water get lighter in the direction that the current was pulling me in. The light color in the water had to be the surface .Thank god the surface meant air. With the water becoming calmed around me I was able to burst though the surface. Moving my hair to one side I coughed up water and breached heavily so that large amount of sweet oxygen filled my lungs. I had finally escaped whatever hell that was.

Or at least I thought so until I heard the deep and smooth voice of a male," fufufufu well this is quiet a nice surprise."

Leaning against the side of the rather large tub was a man with short blond hair , the most vibrant sea green eyes I had ever seen ,and a rather nice tanned muscular body that was completely naked ...just as mine was . Letting out a small yelp I pushed myself back all the way against the other side of the tub. I was unable to say anything as my throat was clogged with fear and embarrassment. Yes I have seen naked man before; in fact I'm pretty sure that every woman has looked them up at some point in their life out of curiosity. I've never been in this situation however. I've never rely been naked In front go a guy and especially one that had such a predatory and lustful glint in his eye like the blond an before. Hell I was still a virgin and the way that he kept staring at me, damn him this was not the time to be feeling that way.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked as he pushed himself off the edge of the edge of the bath crawled closer to me through the water.

" d-don't ." ,I managed to say even though it came out more of a squeak as I pushed myself up onto the rim of the tub While trying my best cover myself with one hand, which didn't work very well seeing as I had one hand balancing myself on the edge of the tub and the other left to cover what I could of my upper half.

" don't want what, "a wide smile grew across the man's face as he gripped the edges of the tub upon either side of me and lifted himself up so that our face were so close that I could feel his hot breath on my lips As he spoke with great amusement ," get any closer ."

Just wanting to put more distance in between me and this man and pushed myself further back and slipped off the edge. The tub was a lot higher than had thought because when I landed hard on the cold floor i heard a loud thud that I was pretty sure was my head hitting the tile floor world. As the world , whichever world that may be, was consumed by painful darkness the last think I was able to see was the blond man still having that wide smile each out of the tub for me but there was something weird about his eyes . They looked worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Gah my head hurts' thought as I snuggled deeper under the covers of my unbelievably comfortable bed. Man when did my bed so comfy? I wanted to stay in it all day, but I couldn't because I had to be at classes by two then I had to make it to my job by five. Why was life so cruel? Oh, that reminds me, did I ever do my homework last night. Crap I think I forget to do it again. Maybe I still have time to do it.

With my emerald green eyes still closed I stretched my hand out still under the covers and stretched for my cell phone that I usually have beside my pillow so the alarm on it would wake me up. What I found however was not my phone. My hand touched something a bit squishy and covered in a fabric that was soft but not as soft as the bed's sheets. Wondering to myself what the thing beneath my hand was I started to grope at it more .as I did it started to twitch and ...give off a low moan. The first thought that came to mind was that the thing was some kind of animal which was not good since A; I did not have the slightest clue of how an animal wound up in my apartment and B; my landlord did not allow any form of pets in the apartments.

Setting up onto my knees in a flash the blankets that I was just under pool around my waist and to my utter horror my hand was not on some animal, but a man's brief covered half harden cock. What was worse is that the moment I saw the man who was wearing nothing but bright red briefs, sunglasses only a grandmother should where, and am insane grin was when everything started to come back to me. The relaxing bath I took turned into a living horror, the naked man in the completely different bathtub, and me falling out of said bathtub hitting my head so hard that I passed out.

"awe, now why'd you stop?" he asked in mock disappointment as he lightly thusted his crotch into me palm," it was just starting to get good."

Now realizing where my hand still was I gave a squeak and jerk it away as I stared in complete horror at him. I tried to calm down by telling myself that this all had to be a dream. Interdimensional travel was impossible right. To prove to myself that his was indeed a dream I held up both of my hands.

"Uh, what are you doing?" the blond man asked confused by my action.

"I-in dreams you have always have more or less fingers." I answered him as counted .

All ten fingers were there ….this wasn't a dream. This was real.

A deep chuckled could be heard from the man as I continued to stared down at my hands," fufufu well I guess you're not dreaming then are you. But don't worry I'm just as good if not better in real life than in dreams."

what he said caused me to look up at him,"what?"

" oh please ," he scooted closer to me leaving me little to no personal room and places a hand on my naked thigh then whispered with hot breath rolling across the outer shell of my ear," what do you think a woman dreams about when she finds herself in a bed with an almost naked and dashingly handsome man ?"

my eyes widen at what he meant and I literally jumped out of the large bed," nope nope nope." I vigorously shook my head and waved my hands in front of me as I backed away from the bed where the blond stranger continued to lay with his back resting against the headboard.

"And why not, is it your first time? If it is doing worry I promise to be gentle and only bite a little." he teased.

That's it; I had to get out of here now. Looking around the luxuries room I saw a large open window that had a nice breeze making the white curtains flutter and a set of large wooden doors behind me. That had to be the doors to this room. Making a turn to dash towards them I felt my whole body became unresponsive and turn back towards the bed.

"Now I don't this that would be very smart," the man said as he held a hand up like a puppeteer would," take a moment as look at what you're wearing ."

With my body still frozen in place by what felt like strings I looked down and when I did a blush covered my cheeks. I was in nothing by a pair of lacy black paintes and dark red button up shirt that was long enough to cover my thighs. Well At least this was better than being naked but who the hell dressed me? Immediately my thoughts went to the blond man in the bed before me. Looking up I glared at him which probably wasn't even threatening with the blush I had.

The stranger laughed as he knew the reason I was glaring," I didn't dress you while you were passes out and hurt. I'm much more of a gentleman than that."

"Then who did?"

"I had one of the maid dress you and check to see if you were alright."

"Ok," I nodded slowly," but that doesn't explain why I dressed like this and woke up in your bed next to you."

"I thought that my shirt would more comfortable than the skimpy night gowns that baby 5 wears."

"Whose baby 5?" I asked

"Enough with their interrogating," the blond man said moving his fingers and making me walk towards the bed.

'I can't control my body...' I thought as I crawled onto the bed then straddled myself onto the man's lap.

"Why don't I ask you some questions now." he smirked resting his head against his fist and stared at me through those sunglasses.

" l-like what ?", I shifted my body being uncomfortable and frightened by the man but regretted it when I felt a flaccid bugle rub against my womanhood which in turn caused my blush to grow darker.

"Fufuf, how about your name for starters."

"Ella...Ella Satz.", I answered him. Satz was the last name of all the children at eh orphanage who didn't get adopted.

"Such a lovely name," he purred as a large, uncountable warm hand started to run its way up my thigh," so tell me how old are you Ella?"

"Shouldn't a more important question be how I popped out of your tub?" I glanced down at the hand that no rested on my thigh.

"Yes, but that can wait till later," his hand started to move again until it stopped at its new destination on my inner thigh dangerously close to the panties I was wearing, "right now the question that I'm asking are pertaining to more important issues at hand."

I already had a feeling of what those issues were but I still asked," What kind of issues would that be?"

" fufufufu sex of course, Ella.", the way that the man said my name made a mix of emotions , some that I was to ashamed to acknowledge , made my whole body shiver .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

i couldn't move even though the blond man , whose name i still didn't know, let me go from those invisible strings of his and his ow free hand resting comfortably on my waist . i wanted to move, to slap him away , or anything but…. the blond licked up the crook of my neck again but this time gave it a small nip as the hand that was so dangerously close to the black lace apntied i wore rubbed small circles with the thumb against the smooth skin of my inner thigh . Dammit, this man made my body feel to good to obey what my mind told me .i gave a small moan and shifted my hips which resulted in my womanhood brushing against his flaccid cock that was covered only by a pair of bright red briefs.

" you can stop resting Ella. Just let yourself go and enjoy ," he purred as he dipped his long slender fingers into my panties as bushed against the wetness that was their making me moan louder," see your already wet."

i was scewed in the most in the most literal way possible. it was going to take a miracle for me to get out of this . it wasnt that i didn't want to have sex with the man who i was currently straddling, it was just that i barely knew him and in no way did i want to lose my virginity to a man i met by popping into his bath then knocking myself unconscious. but alas my body refused to listen to the logical side of my mind and stayed man's lap.

"st-stop.", i finally manage to say as he conueted to lick and nip at my neck .

" fufufuf, are you sure you want that Ella?", he asked against my neck as he slid as he swiped his fingers across my womenhood again

just whe I was about to give up and let the blind man take me a miracle came in the form of a knock came at the door ," young master are you up?"

" tch, perfect timing baby 5", i saw a frown caress that mans face for a moment before returning to its normal grin ," yes i am but do you think you can come back a little later . my guest and i are-"

" i-im coming !", i yelled and quickly to cut off the young master, I knowthat wasn't his real name but it was the only thing close to a name I had at the moment ,then hurried to the door .

oping one of the wooden door i saw a woman who was just a tad shorter than me with long curly black hair and dressed in a maid outfit with a pair of goggles around her neck . she looked like an angel to me at right now and i was so grateful that she had interpreted us when she did .'thank you' was what i mouthed as i moved aside to let her in .

" young master …", she looked back at me then back to the man in bed ," you didn't try to force yourself on this poor girl did you ?"

"i wouldn't say i forced her," young mastershrugged casualy and looked over to me with a smirk that sent shivers of emotions down my spine just as before ," she seemed to be enjoying it just as much as i was ."

" you bastard!" she yelled before holding up her hand like it was a gun, no wait it was a gun . What?

my eyes widen as i saw her hand morf into a black hadn gun. what was this women ? i just stood their with my eyys wide and my mouth a gap as she poitned her gun/hand at the young maste who he didnt seem at all worried by the women , whoes mane i asumed was baby 5 by wahat he had called her when she knoked , could shoot him at any moment

"now now baby 5 lets try not to scare our guest . she has already been through a lot .", he waved her threat off

baby five suddely turned her head back to me with concerned face ," oh my i'm sorry did scare you ?"

" oh ….well maybe a bit , but it wasnt you barging in or holding a gun to him . uh, it was more of the way you kind of turned your hand into a gun .", i explained amberassingly not knowing if that as some cool trick she could do or a medical condition that she had . Though I wonder what kind of condition could do that to the human body

"you sure are cute when your flustered "baby 5 giggled as her hand retuend to mornal ," and please dont be frighten by my devil fruit ability , it's nothing you should see as a threat since you are the young masters getust ."

i looked at her in confusion and cocked head ," devil friut?"

" yes a devil fruit,somehting both baby 5 and i posses. you've heard of them havent you?"

i shook my head , " you seem to be forgettin that i'm not even from here,"

"yes but you must know about then , I mean who on earth has never heard of a devil fruit .", baby5 put a hand on her hip

" well then if you don't know then I can explain it to you over brekfsat ," that blond man said streching ," did you bring what i asked of baby 5 ?"

she frowed as she he sat down strapless bra and some black sandles onto a small table ," yes but I am i'm sorry to inform you young master but she's taller then me so my cloths wouldnt fit her prpperly."

" fufuu, its fine then", the young master got out of bed and strolled to a large closet ," i think she looks better in what she's wearing anyway ."

baby 5 grew angery agian, " what ? you can't have her walk around the mansion like that let alone that town !".

"town?", i asked waking over to the small table where the bra and shoes laid ,"

" yes ", young master pulled on a pair a tacky looking pants that oddly suttied him ,a white shirt lik ethe one i was wering but left it unbotton ,and a large pink feather coat , " after brekfast i was going to have baby5 takie you into town to get some clothes so you dont have to run around in nothing But baby 5's panites and my shrits while you here ."

" oh.." , wow that was pretty nice of him to do for a girl who was almost a complete stranger to him .

" she cant walk around like that though !", baby 5 agued and earned another chuclk for the young master .

as the tow of the staretd to bicker i looked down at the shirt then back at the strapless bra and saddles on the table . a small smile made it's way onto my lips as i grabbed them then made my way to what i hoped was the door leading to the bathroom , and it was . leavign the door slightly ajar I couuld still hear baby 5 and the young master agueing but it didint rely bother me . slipping out of the shirt for a moment so that i could but on the strapless bra i then put it back on and botton it up but left it so that my arms weren't the sleeves and the shirt's coller was now below collar bone and showed just a little cleavage . with the sleeves I then tied then into a neat bow in the font on the on the pair of combing out my culry hair with my fingers and gave myslef a once over , soothed any winkles out of the shirt that now stopped a little ways above my knees, and silently praised myself for how I turned to shirt into a nice dress before exiting the bathroom .

" ok, i'm redy.", i walkd over to the young master and bay 5 who both stopped auguring to look at me .

baby 5 smiled at me while the young matser whisteled and told me ," you know i change my mind you look much better dressed this way."

" how did you do that ?", baby 5 asked clasping her hands togetehr .

" well," i triddled with my thumbs," when your a girl with the kind of life style i have you have to learn to cope with what you have ."

" it looks cute !"

" th-thanks " i smild at her and blushed at the compliment .

" i must agree with baby 5 , now how about to go eat . i'm sartved .", the blond man took me by the hand ans startered to lead me out of his room .

" yea food sounds good righ tnow .", i let him lead me out of the room but I kept up beside him as he stil held my felt rely nice and warm .

the youn master lead me down the halllway then down a flight of stairs to a blacony that had a table with two plates of hot food and drkins already set . wait why were there ony tow?what about baby 5 , where was her plate? . looking back i saw that baby 5 wasnt anywhere to be seen, this meant it would just be the tow of us eating all alone. i put a hand on my stomch as it churned and i lost my appetite. I began to worry , I thought of what the man alomst did just minutes ago when he and I were alone. what if he tried to do that agin? what if there was nothing to stop us .no , i wouldn't let myself get swept away agian like I did back in the bedroom . no matter how good he made my body feel .

" so it's just the tow if us eating?", I tried mot to sound nervous but failed horribly .

" fufuuf ," the young master chuclked and lightly pushed me to a seat at the table where he pulled pulled out a chair for me,'" you seem nervous . This isn't about what happen in the bedrom is it ?"

" uhh..n-no", i lied .

he caught my lie though, "now don't worry Ella i'm not going to try somethign like that while we enjoy breakfast ,unless you want me to, if then i'd gladly bend you over this table an -"

i stoped him ." n-no! that wont be nessacay i-I'd very much like to enjoy brekfsat how it is!"

" fufufufu you relly are a virgin aren't you. ", young master teased with a laugh .

" so what if I am ?", I pouted. Being a virgin was nothing to be ashamed as . And seeing as I didn't get knocked up in high school or be a one night stand to some guy boy how just wanted me for sex I was pretty proud of it

" tell me Ella how old are you?", he asked picking up a wine galss and taking a sip of the clear peach coloerd liquid inside.

i picked up a fork and took a bit e of the eggs that were on my plate which made my appetite return ten fold when i tasted them," you just wan to now if im legal or not don't you ." " i do love smart girls, so much moer entertain then the dull ones," the young master smirked," so will you tell me ?"

" if i do tell you wil you answer one of my questions?"

" i spose thats a fair deal." took a bite of the food on his plate," but only one "

there were a lot of quetstions i wanted to ask the man on the other side of the small table but i only had one ,"who are you and are you acting so kindly to a girl who popped into you tub while you were bathing?"

" ah ah ah , thats two qeustions dear ."

" but they're in the same sentence so they're not separate and there for arent technically two questions." , i pointed ot with a small smirk and nibbled on some toast.

he leaned back in his chair with his his galss of wine and rubbied his bottom lip with his index finnger ," i can alredy tell that im goiging to like you."

" is it a deal then ? i answer your qusetion adn you answer mine?"

" yes I'll take you up on that little deal of yours."

" good ," i picked up a glass of water that sat beside each if the wine glasses and took a sip then answer the question the he seemed to be so eager to know ," I'm 22 years old ."

" so you are leagal , thats good." he smiled widely in amusement , " my name is Donquixote Doflamingo."

i choked back a laugh as heard his name . Rely ? That's what this man's parents named him . I mean With that name and the gaigantic pink feathery coat he wore it was like he wanted to look like A flamingo

" what ?", doflamingo asked confused by my sudden burst of laughter

" nothing nothing ... It's just with the name , your height mad that slimy coat, you remind me of a flamingo.", i giggled .

" well i take pride in my name and does my country .", he scoffed like a child.

I stopped giggling , " wait country ?"

" yes you didn't let me finsh dear. my name is Donquixote Doflamingo and i am the king of the country of Dressrosa .

my eyes widen , holy crap i was eating breakfast with a king...oh god I was going to a king have his way with me , I-I almost loses my V-card to the king of Dressrosa ,wherever that was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The table had been silent for a few minutes now as I let what Doflamingo said sink in. This man was a king, a freaking king of a whole country. Of all the bathtubs I had to pop out of why did it have to be that belonged to a king? I was just a college student who was raised in an orphanage and had not the slightest clue on how to act in front of royalty of any kind, especially the kind that tried to get you to sleep with them.

" oh god , I almost let a king fuck me .", I thought to myself but a few seconds later then realized I had actually said it out loud when I heard his laughter fill the air .

"yes you did," he took a sip of his wine and smirked at me, "speaking of which, that offer to do it on the table ….it's still on the table."

" uh...n-no," I felt myself cheeks heat up immensely," I'd just like to eat my breakfast and umm…not mess up how pretty this table is set."

"if you say so ..." Doflamingo shrugged before changing subject as he went back to eating ," so tell me Ella how did you end up in my bath completely naked?"

"Well, it's not a very long story but it's one that I don't Think You'll believe." I said honestly as I looked down at my plate of food and fidgeted inky seat

"try me." He grinned and rested his elbow on the table then rests his cheek against his fist as stared at me across the table through his sunglasses.

"Ok, "I took a drink of water and gathered my thoughts before I started to explain to him," you see a few days ago I bought this necklace; it wasn't anything special just something I found that was cute and cheap. The women I had bought it from told me some story about how it could take me to a whole different world but I didn't believe it and just thought she made it up because she wanted to make her stuff and sell better. The day I wore the necklace was a horrible day for me and thought that a nice long soak in the tub would make everything better .I had forgotten to take the necklace off she I got into the tub. Then one thing leads to another and I fell into some of portal in my bathtub."

The Blond man grew a wide insane smile that I couldn't tell if it good or bad," so what you're saying is that you came for a completely different world than this one."

I knew from the moment I popped out the water of the bathtub that I wasn't in my own world anymore but hearing it come from someone else's mouth rather than my own...it just made it feel to real ," y-yea ...I guess ." I suddenly just lost my appetite

Doflamingo seemed to notice my loss in appetite and asked," what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

I open my mouth to say something to him but nothing came out, it was like there was a clog in thought that felt would make my words all jumble if I tried to speak. Quickly shutting my mouth I looked away off to the side that was facing the outside and told him in a quiet tone of voice that seemed distant to even me," no, I just kind just realized how real this all is."

Doflamingo asked curiously," what do you mean by 'real'? I thought you had already realized that this wasn't a dream."

"I know but ...I just had a hard time believing it till now. " I looked beyond the

balcony at the on blue sea that went on forever. I would have been in awe at seeing the sea for the first time but not in a situation like this.

For the first time since I got here I began to wonder about what was going on back home and as all these thoughts started to fill my head I started feel so worried . I had friends back home but not so close that they would began to worry if I didn't contact them or go missing. If I didn't get home I could get fired for missing work with no excuse and then I would have no money. without a paycheck my landlord would surely kick me out and I would have to drop all my classes until I could get the money to pay for them again. My stomach suddenly dropped and I now felt not just worried but scared too. That amulet was the way I got here and I didn't have that amulet anymore. I was stuck here without that amulet. I was stuck in a world that I didn't know how different it was from my own with no way of proving that I was born here , no job, and without Doflamingo no home.

"are you ok Ella?" Doflamingo's made me snaps out all worried daze and look back at him.

I was surprised to see that he had formed on his face while I was not looking," uh, yea why?"

Without sayings word d\Doflamingo got up from his seat and made the short stride over to my chair when he bent down so that we were face to face," Because you're crying.", the tone on his voice was both serious and concerned something that was new coming from him I thought as I felt his finger swiped away a tear that I didn't know running down my cheek.

" I-I am ," I was surprised at first but the overcome with embarrassment and quickly started to wipe away my eyes while trying to hide him face ," I'm sorry ."

A small came chuckle from his throat "now now don't fret about it. Being thrown onto a complete different world from your own with nothing, not even clothes, can be quite hard on the nerves."

"yea but -", I was still trying to stop any tears from falling from my emerald eyes, but before I could say anything else Doflamingo took me into his arms.

Doflamingo was hugging me and rubbing small circles in the center of my shoulders blade with his thumb. He wasn't just hugging me, he was comforting me. I should have been shocked by his the sudden actions but instead I practically melted into his arms. They felt warm and he smelled good too. Like something tropical that I couldn't place .I wish I could tell what it was .We stayed like that until I calmed down and was back to myself. Don't tell me how he did it but Doflamingo managed to calm me down in no time when usually it would take more than an hour with how I was and soon I wasn't scared of threat of never returning home.

"are you ok now?"' Was what he asked when let go of me and stared at me like he was inspecting closely, I could tell because of those stupid sunglasses.

Sniffling a little and wiping my red nose I nodded," yes... Thanks."

" it's not a problem ," he stood back up and walked to the balcony railing," would mind if I pry and asked what made you cry. It wasn't me was it?"

I got up out of my own chair and joined him at the railing of the balcony, "no it was just realizing that this was real and that I'm never be able to get back to my home, my own world."

"ah, I see. Well you shout worry about that," he smiled still looking out at the speaking sea.

I gave him a confused look," and why is that?

"Do you really want to go home? Would that make you happy?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes it would but without the amulet-", I stopped taking when Doflamingo turned to me.

Doflamingo was not staring at the sea anymore but at me with a small, soft smirk," then I'll do whatever I can to help you get back there. "

I didn't know what to say to that. My stomach began to feel weird and it took me a moment to register what it was. They were butterflies.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER: 5

After what Doflamingo had said to me on the balcony I wasn't upset anymore. However, I still didn't have an appetite my stomach was to full of small fluttering butterflies to eat. Jeeze, I felt like I was 13 again and had my first crush. instead of finishing my breakfast I had asked Dolfamingo if we could go find bay 5 and with luck he agreed without any question as to why I still wasn't hungry.

"Young master~." somebody called out to Doflamingo as he and I walked down a hallway on a lower floor.

At first I had thought that the person skipping towards us was a girl by the black shorts and heels until I saw the boyish face and the flat chest underneath the giraffe printed turtleneck that he was wearing. Then I realized that she was a he. By the way that he had addressed Doflamingo I also deduce that he probably had the same kind of relationship to Doflamingo as baby 5 did.

"Oh, good morning Dellinger. You wouldn't happen to have seen Baby 5 would you?" Doflamingo greeted the young boy

"I think she's down stairs." he told the man then turned his attention to me."Is this one of your new 'friends'?"

"No no, she's nothing like that . This is Ella Staz and she's my guest" Doflamingo shook his head sounding ...nervous?

" oh~ ," a small smirk played across Dellinger's lips as he leaned forward a bit and took a step closer to me ," then why would she be wearing your shirt?"

"Simple she didn't have any clothes so I gave her some of mine which , as you can see , she has turned it into a lovely dress ."

"And why would it be that she has no clothing?" the boy giggled as if had caught Doflamingo.

I felt my stomach sink. Up until now I didn't take in account how people would react to the knowledge that I came from an entirely different world from this one. People could take it well like Doflamingo has but then again some might react the exact opposite. Because I had not realized this sooner neither I nor Doflamingo had any cover story for it. if I wanted to keep my a secret I needed to come up with a cover up fast that would explain my lack of clothing and the reason for staying with Doflamingo .

"I was robbed."

"Robbed?", both Doflamingo and Dellinger asked at the same time while staring at me.

Looking over at the tall blond I gave him a go-with-it look before explaining the cover story that I had just made up," yes I was robbed. Yesterday I came to Dressrosa for the first time and I had my bags stolen by some thieves. As if the bags wasn't enough they also tried to kidnap me. I was able to get away but in the process of doing so I got my cloths ripped. Not long after I got away your young master found me and offered to let me stay there until the thieves were caught."

I silently praised myself on how smoothly I had just lied to the young boy.

"ah~," Dellinger seemed amazed," that's very noble and kind of you young master."

"fufuf yes it is," Doflamingo's voice was full of pride that was fueled by my lie," now Ella and I have to go find Baby 5 so if you'll excuse us.

the blond nodded," alright have a nice day young master and it was nice to meet you Miss Ella!", and then continued on down the hall.

As I watched Dellinger happily skip away and around the corner I should have actually been paying attention to Doflamingo. This was because as soon as Dellinger had turn the corner he had pushed me up against the nearest wall using just enough force to where I couldn't fight back but not enough force to cause any harm to me. Placing both hands against the wall on either side of me and using his size Doflamingo blocked all the ways for me to escape and left me trapped. The wide grin he had plastered on his face was the same grin he had was when he stalked towards me in the bathtub and this morning when he intended to sleep with me.

"Robbed huh?" his voice as low

" y-yea," becoming uncomfortable under his stare I shifted my gaze," I don't think it'll be very smart to tell people where I'm rely form neither you or I will know how people will react ."

He leaned closer to me," not even a day yet and I already find you so intriguing, fufuf. Not only that but I adore clever women such as yourself."

"w-well thank you-" I wasn't able to finish because a pair of warm lips were pressed against mine.

Doflamingo was kissing me. I gasped at this and when I did it gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth , so now Doflamingo was not only kissing me but he was French kissing me and I wasn't doing a thin g to stop him . In fact I was actually liked it. he tasted like something fresh and tropical but also spicy , I had to admit I loved the way he tasted .tilting my head a bit I started to mimic the action that Doflamingo was doing with his own tongue and found it to be quiet enjoying as a warm tingling feeling made its way down my body . Though the kissing was great both of us eventually need air.

pulling back I started to breath heavily for the air that I very much needed and as I did so all I could say was ," wow."

" fufuf, that's all ?", he asked as he too panted for air.

I gave him my bets glare which probably wasn't even the least bit threatening with the blush that I had across my face ," shut up , my brains a bit...not all here at the moment ok."

" ok then ," he gave me a soft and seductive smirk smirked , " I think that was wow too . In fact I think that it was so wow we should do it again."

I couldn't help but to smirk as well," I think that's pretty great idea you go there Doflamingo".

Usually I would have scolded myself for getting lost in the moment and the pleasure but I didn't seem to care right now. Stopping Doflamingo was actually the last thing I was thinking about when leaned up to meet him in another kiss. The second kiss was just as god if not better than the first

When Doflamingo ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance I happily gave it to him. Unlike the first kiss I didn't try to mimic him in any way but instead tried to do my own movements. lifting my arms up I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer as I thread my fingers through his soft blond locks .when I began to rubbed my tongue along his and he let a low moan rumble in his chest it encouraged me to explore his tropical and spicy mouth more. No matter how intense the kiss got though, which very intense. Both of us need for oxygen once again.

"That time was even better, fufufu ", Doflamingo chuckled as he seems to be looking over my flushed body, I couldn't really tell because of those stupid shoes he wore, "maybe next time I can make you moan."

My body screamed in excitement at the idea, but I didn't act on. the reason behind this was because at this time my mind had snapped out of whatever daze it had been in and told me that I had more important things to do besides letting the tall bond man have his way with me .

When Doflamingo leaned in closer for another kiss I pushed him away and told him," As tempting as that sounds I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Aww and why not," the frown in his face and the tone of his voice told me that Doflamingo was disappointed to hear my protest.

"W-well because we have more important things to do and we're in the middle a hallway that somebody can walk down at any moment."

" ah , I guess you're right about that," he pushed off the wall then takes a couple of steps back ," then shall we go find baby 5 and continuing this later ?"

I pushed myself off the wall and tried to calm myself down by smoothing out my clothing and hair," I'm not going to say anything to the little offer of yours,"I said as I created a small glare at him that meant no harm.

"So you're neither agreeing to it nor are you objecting to It.", he grinned widely as we started to walk down the hallway again.

I didn't say anything at about it but asked him something else instead," so what was that all about?"

"Can you be a bit more specific about what you talking about?" by the teasing tone he had in his movie I could tell he knew exactly what was asking about.

I just played along anyway," that whole out of the blue steamy make out us just had."

A low chuckle rumbled from his throat and he shrugged," I don't really know myself. It's just hard for me to control myself around you "

"That's your excuse?" I looked at him with a raised brow .

" I swear it," Doflamingo raised his hands up defensively ," I don't know it is about you Ella staz but whatever it is it makes me intoxicated , like a drug . You should be complemented. Most women can't do that to me, but you seem to be able to make me lose my cool no matter how hard I try.

"I'm more concerned than completed Doflamingo." I told the tall man as he entered a large room that looked like a living room of sorts .

In the room I spotted a familiar black haired woman dressed in a maids outfit," baby 5." I smiled at the sight of a familiar face.

Turning around a smile broke out onto her face as well as she made her way over to us "hello Ella. Young master I was just in my way to find you."

"Rely?"

"Yes," baby 5 gave me a nervous glance then before turning back to Doflamingo," uh, yes something as came up that needs your attention right away. You see one of you is …..'Business' has been going against code."

" I see, and which 'business' is it?" Doflamingo asked clearly annoyed . I wonder what kind of work he does; do kings even need to have jobs?

"The one in Samboady."

" well ," he turned to me ," it looks like I won't be able to accompany you into town today Ella," even though he seemed happy again with that psychotic grin of his I could tell that he was both disappointed and annoyed ," but I'll see you when you get back."

" alright ," I smiled , I was kind of glad he couldn't come with us because I had a feeling that he would either try to watch me change in a of try something ….naughty again .

"you two have fun though and Ella." he casted his gaze down to me and smirked," stay close to Baby 5. It would be ashamed if those thieves try to kidnap you again."

"r-right." nodded.


End file.
